Chapter 2
It has been two days since the trio embarked on their adventure and crossed the border into the perilous Nohr country. However, the realization of throwing caution to the wind was beginning to affect them. Phy’s stomach growled for what seemed like the 17th time during the morning of their second day. “I’m hungry,” Phy moaned while clutching his stomach. “Oh what I wouldn’t give for something cheesy and topped with sauce and meat.” TF’s mouth began to water at the thought. “I agree. Someday I will create the greatest cheesy food product ever!” Phy sighed. “How about we change the subject? Let’s talk about… our future wife.” “Um…I see myself with a nice blonde while setting down in a small village. What about you?” “Princess Hinoka,” Phy simply said, while oblivious to Red’s twitch. “Setting your sights a little high there aren’t you Phy,” TF joked. “Why would a princess fall for you?” “Hey I heard that she’s one of the prettiest girls in all of Hoshido so…yeah. What kind of girl do you want Red?” “I have no one on my mind currently aside from saving him,” Red said. “Ah so your one of those… that’s cool,” Phy responded. “I just didn’t picture you as one of those types.” Red ignored his teammate’s incompetence and trudged forward. Noticing that he wasn’t slowing down, Phy spoke up. “Hey… uh Red? Can’t we stop somewhere and find something to eat?” “No,” Red simply said. “We are not stopping until our mission is complete.” Upon finishing speaking, Red’s stomach let loose the biggest growl. Phy and TF both laughed. “Why do I have the feeling Red is turning red beneath the hood,” TF teased. “Well there is only one way to find out,” Phy responded with his arms reaching towards Red’s hood. In response, Red grabbed Phy’s right arm and flipped him onto his back. “You win. We can take a momentary break.” TF cheered while Phy gave a sigh of relief and pain from the forest floor. After helping Phy get back up on his feet, the group navigated their way through the dark and damp forest. Minutes after walking, the trees began to dim which allowed the sun’s light to hit their faces in full force. TF lead the way, proclaiming, “Guys I’m starting to smell something delicious!” But before he could move beyond the edge of the forest wall, Red suddenly dove forward, pushing both TF and Phy down in the process. “What was that for,” Phy hissed but Red signaled him to be silent. The answer was soon apparent as voices could be heard. “I can’t believe Prince Leo entrusted us with such an important mission Mitchell,” A shrill and foreign voice said. “For the last time Gord, it’s Maeleachlainn,” his companion raged! “But you are right about our mission.” “Prince Leo,” Red whispered while tightening his grip on his lance. Red then abruptly stood up. “Listen up guys…we are going to ambush these two.” “What,” TF said in alarm? “Why would we want to do that while were being discrete.” “These two have connections with the Nohr royal family. They may know something about my special someone.” Instead of waiting for a response, Red lunged forward. Phy yelped, “Wait Red,” before quickly following. TF groaned and muttered, “How did I let myself get caught up in these things,” before joining the fray. The trio’s sudden appearance caused quite a ruckus as the scrawnier of the two Nohr men leapt into his companion’s arms. “Micoo it’s them,” Gord screeched. “I can see that Gord,” Maeleachlainn snarled as he dropped Gord. “And my name is Maeleachlainn!” “You two are going to answer my questions,” Red threatened them, while pointing his spear in their directions. “Sorry pal. But I think your underestimating the forces of Nohr,” Maeleachlainn said with a triumphant smile. Suddenly, five Nohr ninjas appeared out of nowhere. Emerging from a patch of trees, a cold voice said, “Well done Gord and Michael. I know you two would excel at being bait.” “It’s Maeleachlainn Prince Leo,” Maeleachlainn muttered, but still he bowed his head. “Prince Leo,” TF said in horror. And it was true as the Nohr prince approached them. “Did you really think that your presence would go unnoticed,” Leo asked? “Now you are our prisoners of war.” “I don’t think so Leo,” Red said. “Now TF!” “Huh,” TF simply asked? He then looked down at his bow. “Oh I get it!” TF then quickly aimed his bow at Leo and fired a single arrow. Before it could go five feet, one of the ninja swiped at the arrow, causing it to cut perfectly in half. “Well that’s all I got,” TF said in defeat. “Good luck guys.” TF retreated towards the woods while Red ran towards the ninjas. Phy turned to face Gord and Maeleachlainn. Phy drew his blade, causing Maeleachlainn to laugh. “You look even more scrawny than Gord. And that’s saying something.” “I’m standing right here Micoo my boy,” Gord sadly said. “MY NAME IS NOT MICOO,” Micoo roared The two then turned to each other and started bickering with each other. “Well this got awkward,” Phy said. Meanwhile, Red was displaying well performed acrobatic moves while striking at the ninjas. Leo stood at a distance, taking it all in. “Wait a moment,” Leo said. “I’ve seen this type of fighting style before.” As Red swung at the last ninja, Leo’s hand began to glow. “You may be a skilled warrior…but we both know that you’re no match for my magic without your Pegasus… right Princess Hinoka!” At these words, Red was unnerved and lost his footing. Leo grinned and took aim, launching a fire spell. The fireball hit Red right in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Leo grinned. “Now this is surely an unexpected catch. Maybe now father will appreciate me more now that I caught such a high profile person.” Leo then walked forward to his fallen foe. But before he could do anything else, TF appeared behind him and whacked him in the head with a large stick. Leo crumpled to the ground as Red shakily got to his feet. “Thanks,” Red said in a more feminine voice. “Is it true,” Phy asked as he walked forward, with his face bright red in embarrassment. Red raised her hands and removed her hood, revealing bright red hair and a face just as red as Phy’s. “Yes. I am Princess Hinoka of Hoshido.”